Special Circumstance Vouchers
by hot mess express
Summary: While Kid Flash is off saving the world, Robin stops by the apartment to see Jinx. Ulterior motive? Yeah. Sequel to Let It Go. JKF Read and Review.


Ok, so here is the sequel, sort of my little christmas present. Plus Let It Go got 404 hits. I like **reviews** and they would make a lovely **X-Mas gift** for me!

Robin in the fic is like, more evil than he usually is. I don't really like Robin, he annoys me. I didn't even notice he was so mean until after I wrote it, I think it was my subconscious speaking.

So anyway, Don't own the series.

**Special Circumstance Vouchers**

The sun shone brightly through the windows of the third story apartment. The crisp white curtains were tucked to either side of the windowpane and the sky was such a bright blue that it almost hurt to look at it.

The interior of the apartment was equally bright and cheerful. The smells of a variety of foods filled the entire small household and music flowed from the advanced stereo system that he had bought to keep her company while he was out.

She appreciated the action, having some issues being alone, especially with the Teen Titans out to get her. He showed her how to burn CD's off of his computer and now it had become her own little addiction. When she wasn't busy cooking or cleaning (he liked to tease her by saying she'd turned into a good little housewife) she was on the computer adding to their expansive music library.

Sakari could often be found in the kitchen of their apartment, making sure there was more than enough food for Kid Flash, who ate like an entire football team did in a year at only one meal. She would dance and sing to the music, blushing pink whenever Wally caught her doing so. He would tell her she had a beautiful voice and was light on her feet.

And if he pushed the compliments and teasing too far he would end up with a whopping blast of hex magic poised in front of his handsome face and a scowling Jinx.

She hummed the melody of the t.A.t.U song she was currently listening to. It was probably her favorite.

"Love one another, give to each other, lie undercover so, are you friend or foe?" she sang softly under her breath as she bent to remove a roast chicken from the oven. She eyed it carefully, knowing her cooking skills were not exactly perfect. Wally would eat it anyway, violently disgusting or not.

There was a knock on the door, which was unusual, because Wally usually would just vibrate through (spandex had no pockets for keys) but the occasional time he was too tired to do so, he knocked and she would answer. She placed the chicken on the counter and hurried to the door.

She reached for the handle and pulled the door open. It was not Kid Flash.

"Dick…" she breathed out the greeting faintly. He scowled at the reference to his real identity; he was currently dressed as Robin.

"A little more professional please, Jinx." He said scathingly, "I am here on business."

He pushed past her into the living room. She glanced around, trying to figure out exactly what she was going to do.

"What can I do for you?" she asked, pulling herself together and trying to summon the old Jinx.

"Is Wally around?" he asked casually and alarms went off in Jinx's head.

"He's sleeping actually, I'm making him dinner." She lied smoothly. If anything, she was an excellent liar.

"How…quaint." Robin said in a tone that suggested he did not find it quaint at all. He probably found it more revolting than quaint.

"Yes, well, when he wakes up I'll tell him you-" she started, gesturing towards the door.

"It's urgent, I'll go wake him." Robin turned and headed for the bedroom door, smiling slyly. Jinx pushed down all feelings of panic.

"That's not a good idea, you have to wait until he's recovered his strength. He's been around the world six times today." She told him, smiling warmly, "Why don't you have some tea while he rests?"

Robin hesitated. Deciding it was best not to show his motives yet, he nodded and accepted the seat that she offered. Jinx smiled and fetched two mugs. She put the kettle of water on the stove and set the dial on high.

"It'll take some time, usually Wally can just heat it up by vibrations." She laughed. It was a fake and forced laugh. She sat across from him.

"Yes, well I hope he's feeling revived soon. I really need to speak with him." Robin smiled. His smile was fake too. They sat together in awkward silence for a moment. All Jinx could think about was stalling. The longer she stalled the better the chance was that Wally would come in the door to rescue her.

_Her hero_.

"So, um, how's…" she searched for a topic of conversation, "how's Starfire?"

Robin looked relatively surprised that she was asking about his personal life, but he quickly masked it.

"She's fine." He answered as politely as he could manage.

"That's nice." Jinx said, "Tell her I say hello?"

"I will." He nodded. The kettle sounded and Jinx nearly leapt out of her chair to get it. She carefully poured the steaming water into the mugs and dropped a tea bag in each.

"Would you like sugar?" she asked him.

"No thank you."

She turned and set hers down at her seat and his in front of him. As she did so, he subtly grabbed her wrist. She sat down and faintly tried to pull away from his grasp, so as not to seem desperate for release. He leaned close to her.

"You and I both know that he isn't here." He whispered in her ear. She yanked out of his grasp.

"What do you want?" she hissed, standing and backing away from the table. He remained seated, looking calm, like they had just been discussing the weather.

"Justice." He responded, sipping the tea, "This is very good."

"I am not a villain." She told him. He looked up at her and raised an eyebrow behind the mask. She really didn't get why he had bothered with the mask, she was well acquainted with his face.

"Maybe not anymore, but you have to pay your dues." He told her. She tucked one arm behind her back, allowing the magic to flow to her fingers, just in case. And in her mind she prayed Wally would come.

------

Kid Flash was surprised when his communicator went off. Not many people called him, especially at this time of day. He pulled it off his belt and flipped it open. In the tiny circle was Starfire's flawless face.

"Friend Kid of the Flash," she greeted, "I wish to speak with Robin. Is he not with you?"

"Sorry, Star," Kid Flash shrugged, "I'm in China. Why would Robin be with me?"

"I must have been in the mistake." She looked puzzled, "I was quite sure he had said his travels would bring him to your living quarters. I must have misunderstood."

Kid Flash's expression could only be described as murderous.

"Oh, you heard him fine Starfire." He growled, snapping the yellow communicator shut. With that, he turned and bolted off towards the United States.

--------

"Dues?" she asked, looking skeptical.

"Jail time, Jinx." He sighed, looking up at her. Jinx scowled and pointed an accusatory finger.

"I helped you! I risked my life to help _you_ fight the Brotherhood!" she exclaimed, horrified that she could not erase her past even by assisting those she had wronged.

"No one asked you to. We were fine without you." Robin shrugged. Jinx glared at him.

"Wally tells me everything." She said suddenly. Robin didn't seem to understand what she was saying.

"That's nice." He replied cautiously.

"And I mean everything. Red X." she added at the end with a smirk. Robin slammed a fist on the table.

"That was different." He growled at her.

"Not much." She answered. He stood and she was almost a hundred percent sure he was going to fight her.

He lunged forward and she pulled her hand out from behind her back, hitting him forcefully with pink energy. He fell back against the wall and she saw the plaster crack where he had hit. She scowled, so much for her beautiful house. He stood pulling out a handful of explosives and began throwing them in her direction. Thankful for her gymnastic skills, she cart wheeled and back sprung over them.

Then, suddenly, the door swung open and Kid Flash stormed in. Both Jinx and Robin froze. He immediately went to Jinx.

"You ok?" he asked. She glared at him for a moment. The experience had brought back many old Jinx traits.

"I can protect myself, Wally."

He looked relatively stunned, but also relieved that she as starting to fall out of the shy girl persona she had acquired as of late. He gave her a slight push towards the bedroom.

"Go into the other room," he insisted, "I don't want you to see me become a murderer."

He glared at Robin with the last comment.

"I think I'll stay, so you don't become a murderer." She told him softly, placing a hand on his chest. He nodded slightly, before looking towards his friend.

"Well Dick, I've got to say, I've seen low. But this is pathetic. Honestly, coming here when I'm not home and cornering her?" he shook his head in disgust.

"It's the law."

"If you followed the law as much as you preach it, you'd be in jail and so would most of your team." Wally laughed. Dick scowled.

"Those were special-" he pointed a finger at Wally.

"I have yet to cash in on one of those 'special circumstance' vouchers you seem you love so much. I'm using mine now." He wrapped an arm around Sakari, "And she's it."

Dick growled in frustration and then stormed across the room and out the door.

"Jerk." Wally muttered as the door slammed shut. He looked down at her, slowly taking a step back. Gently he felt along both of her arms, face twisted in concentration.

"Nothing is broken Wally." She told him. He ignored her, continuing his medical routine. Satisfied, he pulled her into a hug.

"Never leaving you home alone again." He told her. She smiled.

"I wish." She giggled. Pulling away he glanced into the kitchen.

"Dinner?" he asked, his eyes hopeful. She nodded.

And they sat down to eat together, enjoying the organized chaos and special circumstanced vouchers that had become their life.


End file.
